Question: Express $0.7033$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.7033$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{3}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7033}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7033$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7033}{10000}$